Meters for dispensing lubricants (oil, transmission fluid) and other related fluids (washer fluid) are well known. Such meters are manufactured by the assignee of the instant invention and a number of others and may simply measure the amount manually dispensed or may operate on a preset basis, that is, the operator enters the desired amount to be dispensed (e.g. five liters), opens the valve and the meter then dispenses the desired amount whereupon it shuts off.